


It Might Be Something You Want, Something You Need, And It Works

by miumiuchuu



Series: Ironwitch Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Earth AU, F/M, Ironwitch, Ironwitch Week 2020, Matchmaking, Modern AU, Modern Earth AU, Ozpin is obviously the matchmaker, ironwitch week, ozpin is gay, part of the bodyguard AU, there's nothing else but Ozpin nudging James and Glynda to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu
Summary: Set in my ozqrow bodyguard AU where Ozpin is a pop opera singer a la Andrea Bocelli and Glynda is his manager while James is his lawyer. A sorta prologue before the main story happens.Ozpin's long time friend, Glynda is now the manager to his music career. As per job requirement, he introduces Glynda to his single, hot successful lawyer, James Ironwood. Two successful and attractive professionals being together seems too good to be true and Glynda is known for her avoidance of romance, but what if mutual chemistry and connection happens? Ozpin thinks it just needs a little push to make something beautiful happen.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Series: Ironwitch Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933744
Kudos: 2





	It Might Be Something You Want, Something You Need, And It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Ironwitch Week Day 6 - Match Maker  
> It's only natural to make Ozpin THE match maker in this situation

“Are you sure you hired him to handle your legal concerns and not for refreshments or to take advantage of?”

Ozpin laughed at Glynda’s remark as the two watched James coming out of his sleek black Audi A6 from the second floor. Well, James was a fine man, for sure. Even from a distance, people could tell how attractive he was. Ozpin couldn’t disagree with him being a fresh sight to gaze upon every time he had to review his contracts and policies. He liked to think that he was just lucky to have an eye candy for a lawyer.

“Glynda! There’s no way I would make this beyond professional. Besides, he’s straight.”

“He has a partner?”

“As far as I know, he’s single.”

Glynda scoffed, her eyes rolled dismissively in a very familiar manner, “Oh, so the successful single lawyer type, huh? Nice suit, nice watch, nice car... Probably settling in is not his type either.”

“Oh, Glynda, you’re too quick to judge. You haven’t even talked to him and you already said that?” Ozpin laughed again.

“What? I’m just saying,” she replied.

As James entered the room, he gave Ozpin a warm greet as usual, but Ozpin noticed his eyes were a bit curious as if he wanted to be immediately introduced to the person he brought along. It was hard to ignore a woman like Glynda in a room. Glynda was everything a beautiful professional woman should be. She had very fine taste for her looks, from clothing to her make up. She certainly caught everyone’s attention wherever she would be and if a gay man couldn’t deny her, imagine being straight.

So without further pleasantries, Ozpin introduced her right away, “James, this is my new manager, Glynda.”

“Glynda Goodwitch, nice to meet you.”

“James Ironwood of Atlas Firm, nice to meet you too, Ms. Goodwitch.”

“Oh, what manners. Glynda is fine.”

Ozpin was sure that was part sarcasm. He knew Glynda long enough to spot that. Regardless, James smiled anyway.

The meeting occurred almost instantly. Ozpin knew both Glynda and James had similar work ethics thus he was excited to have Glynda on his team to match the efficiency. While the two carried themselves as professional as always, they behaved in a way Ozpin had never really seen. There was a clear tense from Glynda as she sat close to James having him consult her about any legal matters in Ozpin’s music career. Her eyes wandered not to the papers, she glanced and studied James now and again. James on the other hand, looked a tad awkward, smiling a lot, as if he was caught red handed doing something embarrassing. 

Ozpin was acclaimed in the world of opera for a reason. He studied human behavior in romance enough to be able to perfectly deliver an authentic performance on stage. He was sure he was able to spot one when something like that occured in real life too.

To him, this looked as a possible start of a crush.

* * *

Ozpin didn’t take too much time to get ready that day, his mind was occupied to get to vocal practice in time for his next big performance. As soon as his limo arrived to pick him, he grabbed his favorite green shawl and cane immediately and hopped on. Glynda was already there. Ozpin looked like a typical artist with minimal sense of fashion and messy hair compared to Glynda’s flawless professional look she was somehow always able to pull every morning.

He ought to apologize to her for his busy schedule that he pushed reviews for upcoming concert contracts on her.

“That’s alright, you’re booked for the year. In fact, good for you,” she took it rather lightly. Her expression was flat as always. Ozpin knew she meant it though.

“The credit should all go to James and his team, really,” she continued, “the way he explains everything is very clear and straight to the point. Gets everything done almost immediately too. I said things about him the first time I met him but I really wonder if someone like him even has free time for his own.”

“Oh,” curious she wondered about that.

“Thank goodness you two get along,” Ozpin continued.

“Yeah… He was… unexpectedly pleasant.”

Ozpin lifted an eyebrow.

“So, you learned a couple things about law then?”

“Yeah. It was helpful. He does have this alpha male vibe to him, the way he initially presents himself feels like he was about to rub you off with all his _long big_ lawyering thing but after a while… Turns out he’s everything far from haughty… I guess it was just his front.”

Unexpectedly Glynda chuckled a little before she continued, “And he you know what? He learned some stuff about piano. We talked about other things too. He didn’t flinch on my jabs, laughed at it even. Never knew that it could happen to a man other than you. I didn’t know he... I mean… Well, he’s nice, I guess.”

“To work with.”

“And to talk to.”

Ozpin nodded and smiled.

* * *

It had been around 10 months since Glynda became Ozpin’s manager. As usual, their mornings started with the limo picking Glynda first then Ozpin, to go to wherever the schedule takes them that day. This morning, Glynda was locked to the screen of her tablet, unmoved.

“Might that be another booking or gig offer mail?” Ozpin asked.

“Uh? No… I’m reading on Kindle. James recommended me something to read the other day.”

All this time, James never seemed to be the type who would be interested in forming close relationships with anyone from his agency before and Ozpin was sure the agency had some beautiful ladies — not to mention the popular beautiful musicians he must have worked with too. But _book recommendations_ , their conversation must have breached the casual friends territory.

Ozpin couldn’t help but to pry a little more and asked about how it unfolded.

“We had lunch together the other day to discuss your terms for the next Opera Fest. After all the work, we kinda spent some time talking about other things… Non work things…” Glynda sounded a bit hesitant to say what she was about to say.

“We talked about books. He recommended me one,” she concluded as fast as she could.

Ozpin realized that this might be as serious as he thought. He did ponder how they might look good together but he didn’t wanna push on anything to any of them. But this? This was a green light.

Glynda would be so mad if she found out he was in to set her up with James so Ozpin had to do it really subtly.

* * *

Reviewing the Opera Fest terms felt almost like an excuse. It was close to the performance day and Ozpin was needed to approve of the contracts and payment with the event organizer. Glynda was sure to always be on his side but with this, he was obliged to call James in too.

After all the business matters were settled, he offered both of them for an early dinner.

“Please, you two had been such a great help to me. Let me treat you something nice,” all offered with a smile.

James and Glynda accepted. Ozpin took them to one of the city’s best fine casual dining places. Fancy quality food but with a chill atmosphere good enough for long and relaxed conversations.

The conversation flow was almost natural. By this point, the three of them had known each other quite well. Ozpin had worked with James since before his haul from opera to a pop tenor and he had worked with Glynda since he was still in an amateur theater troupe. Ozpin was a good enough link to fill in both of them about each other.

“Do you think it’s impressive that James was in the marines 12 to 13 years ago and somehow is able to maintain this form?”

Glynda sheepishly glanced to James head to toe. She pretended she didn’t just do that and only muttered a nonchalant “yeah”.

“Working out seems to be my way to let off stress. It helps my stamina too,” James replied.

“I’m sure a man like you attracts a lot of companies, those kinds of companies,” Ozpin nudged.

James only laughed, trying to keep it controlled so as to not bother the other guests, but the way he did looked like he found the concept really funny and absurd.

“Oh, not really. I barely even have time for myself let alone someone. I’ve been single for 7 years now.”

Glynda turned at James with utter disbelief, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Glynda continued, a little condescendingly, “No way. Who would resist a hot, single, and successful lawyer? You must have a thing going on.”

James looked like he was kind of flattered with that subtle compliment just now.

“If you mean like hooks up and no string attached stuff, trust me, I tried, it didn’t work. It ends up not being my thing. Casual things with strangers here and there were a bit too much and I’m just too tired to make quick connections. Dealing clients is enough social work.

“To be really honest, if I really have to look for something, I just wanna settle down and chill. A connection that lasts. It’s kinda hard to find someone to have a good conversation with or someone you just wanna hang out with after work since apparently that’s the only time I got,” James continued.

Upon that, Glynda shrugged and replied with a sympathetic but tired, “Honestly, same.”

There was a long pause between everyone because everyone seemed to catch what that implied. Ozpin, however, saw it as a golden opportunity to probe further.

“How about work friends? Surely, there must be someone who clicks with you since they talk a lot with you.”

“Ooh noo,” James made it clear it was out of his boundaries, “I don’t date co-workers, besides, they have their own thing going on already.”

“So none at the firm?”

“No.”

“How about work outside the firm?”

“Work outside the firm? Well… I’m not sure. Maybe as long as it isn’t a direct client, that might work. A person who links me to a client, perhaps.”

There was another pause. Glynda hurriedly reached for her glass of wine. Ozpin tried so hard to not burst his giggle.

Stuttering to break the awkward silence, James tried to redirect the conversation, "Hmm... H-how about you, Ozpin? You’re a man with a charm yourself. No special gentleman in your life?”

“Oh, no. I’m not good at handling rumors and gossip tabloids. I don’t think I ever confirm my orientation in public either. I’m pretty good for now. But Glynda may.”

Ozpin threw the topic back on track.

“Uh? Me? Dating is a waste of time,” she retorted without making any eye contact with the two men, calmly cutting on her steak au poivre instead.

“...you... think so?” James popped in a question, his eyes a bit bewildered, if not, upset.

“At least in the past, it was a waste of my time.”

Catching on what James asked earlier, Ozpin blew more air to the fire, “So there could be a prospect of dating in the future, right?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

As she said that, even Ozpin could notice she coyly directed and locked her eyes to James and he returned her the exact same expression.

* * *

That day, Glynda was found a bit more detached than usual. Typically, she always had something to do with the tablet, reviewing mails, schedules or reading something James recommended to her for the week. This time, every trip had her gazing through the distance through the limo’s window.

“Glynda, I noticed you have been out of focus for a while. Is something the matter?”

“Ah— Oh… Nah… I just…”

“Well, care to tell if it’s not a bother?”

“I had a date.”

_Oh._

Ozpin wished that it was with someone he expected it to be but he put his curiosity on hold for a moment.

“Was it great?”

“It was. It was… really nice.”

“Do you like this person?”

“Ozpin, you’re getting a bit nosey,” she complained.

“I thought you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ok, fine. Well, yeah, I like him. A lot I think… Maybe that’s why… Ugh. I’m sorry, I promise to not make this date prevent me from being out of touch with work,” she waved her hand as if she was trying to shake the topic off, her cheeks turned a little bit red.

Ozpin smiled, “I believe you. In fact, I’m glad. I never heard you actually enjoyed a date before, even as far as saying you like this person a lot.”

There was a slight look of discomfort in Glynda’s face as she was too embarrassed to say it yet she seemed like she could use a friend to talk to about the whole affair. Maybe it was a new territory for her, maybe she really _really_ liked the person.

“So did something happen?”

“That’s it— Nothing… It was meant to be a really casual date. I mean, we talked a lot. We‘re so… connected… I feel like he was exactly I’ve been looking for and it was so warm and comfortable being with him and— I don’t know. I swear to God, if you laugh at me, I will snap your neck with that pretty green shawl of yours but— He… He didn’t do anything after he took me home, instead he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. It was… so… _corny_! But the way he did it and the way he smiled at me... I can’t believe I fall for this dumb, sappy, very outdated stuff!!!”

She stopped for a while to take a deep breath and her face was now red all over, “But with him… It works… And I… I like it…”

There was a beam on Ozpin’s face and if this was really the person he thought Glynda was talking about he couldn’t really help but feel like something came to fruition. But for sure, he was happy the cold and ruthless Glynda Goodwitch finally experienced an actual good date with someone she really liked, so he was about to support her no matter what anyway.

“If you really like him, then you should plan another date then, see where it goes.”

Glynda didn’t answer, but there was no objection from her expression either. She continued to gaze back outside the limo’s window.

* * *

Glynda always breaks someone off on the third date.

However, not this time. This was new. This was odd. It was more than just an exception. This was an anomaly. This was something she never thought she could even imagine happening, because there she was, finding herself waking up naked in James Ironwood’s bed, with him right next to her who was just bare as she was.

Glynda always breaks someone off on the third date but this time, she spent a night with someone on the third date.

It started out with restaurants. They had been talking a lot about restaurants in town even before they agreed to go on dates. Talking about cooking only came naturally after. Glynda never cooked before but considered herself an epicurean. James was too, but he was always interested in doing the cooking. He wanted her to try since he only ever cooked for himself if he had the time. Therefore, they agreed they would do a home cooking dinner for the third date. She brought a bottle of wine she thought would be a perfect match for the dish he was cooking. It was perfect. They talked. They even danced. Before they knew it, they were on the couch, kissing. One thing led to the other and now there they were.

The sex was great too, to the point it was almost too embarrassing to admit. It was beyond Glynda's imagination she finally found a man who handled her well, who tended her every need and caressed her perfectly in every way that felt right. Men in her past experiences were too intimidated by her. Some of them were all talk, as bad as only lasting for seconds. Too often she was left with nothing. Some even dared to blame it on her because she was "too attractive". It was indeed a waste of time. Then again, to say that she had sex with James was not even it. They made love, and that was something Glynda felt like she never had before.

It was embarrassing to think about how much she enjoyed his company, how much she liked his stupid smile and his blue eyes gleaming every time he looked at her. Smitten was never the word to describe Glynda. She hated being smitten yet that was the thing she felt right now. She had been harboring the feelings for a while. She knew James was too. Maybe it was her pride, maybe it was her repressing the idea of wanting or needing romance that held her back for a while despite having her feelings reciprocated.

She wondered if Ozpin might have something to do with it, but she didn’t want to invest in such annoyance if Ozpin really did play on setting her up with James.

Either way, it worked. Everything somehow worked and there was something between shame but excitement budding in her.

But overall, she was content.

James grunted a deep moan as he woke up, meeting his eyes to her, smiling, “Hey…”

“Hey…”

They took some time to mindlessly stare at each other’s faces like a newly formed lovers that they were before finally kissed each other good morning.

“You should brush your teeth,” Glynda laughed.

“You too.”

God, his smile. His smile was the most beautiful thing ever.

Despite that, none of them were in the mood to get out of bed yet. Instead, Glynda pressed her body close to James and he embraced her, having her head rested on his chest comfortably with their legs entangled.

“By the way, have you told Ozpin yet?” He asked.

“No. Just told him I have a date. I think he’ll catch up on us anyway.”

He chuckled, “I believe he would.”

Granted, for now, she didn’t care. Nor did he.


End file.
